Dam Chosen Ones Collide
by Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon
Summary: Percy goes to Hogwarts to tech DADA. Set after Giant war and Voldy war. :-) So...yeah. What happens when Percy arrives at Hogwarts in a bleeding mess due to a fight on the way there? What will the wizards think of him? Read to find out! Um... I'm no good at summaries. On hiatus(paused, you know like taking a break from it) while I focus on "Pain, Madness, Three Worlds, and Death".
1. New DADA Teacher?

**A/N: Just your normal everyday PJ/HP crossover. Percy goes to teach at Hogwarts. Though I absolutely ADORE Percabeth, there will, unfortunately, be very little of it as Percy goes to Hogwarts alone. Oh, and I couldn't bear having Fred die, so he lives. The Golden Trio, of course, will eventually get suspicious of him. But not yet! First, let's start the story, shall we? Up, up and away!**

* * *

Percy's POV

"Nope. Nu-unh. Never. No, I will not, do you hear me? I will NOT go on another quest! We only just finished the war with Gaia like, 48 hours ago! Annabeth and I just got out of… of… of that place! No Chiron! I refuse! Tell the Gods to send someone else!" I huff. We just finished the war with Gaia and Camp Half-Blood was still recovering. People were still worried for Leo, as he has yet to return. But that wasn't what was up with me.

Chiron had just given me wind of a new quest that the Gods wanted me to do. Apparently, Hecate has her own little world called the "wizarding community". Who knew. Witches and wizards are real. Huh. Shouldn't really be surprised, though. After discovering that my dad was Poseidon. Greek God of the Sea, Earthquakes, and a whole bunch of other stuff like retrieving Zeus's master bolt, holding the sky, battling ole gramps(Kronos, for those who don't know) to the death, and trudging through literal hell, nothing could really surprise me anymore. But anyway, I was supposed to go to this place called Hogwarts(?) and teach the kids-sorry-WIZARDS- that go there. It did take me a little while to get used to the name "Hogwarts", but I was eventually able to say and hear the name without any giggling, snickering, and/or laughing.

"I'm sorry, Perseus." I winced. I hated it when people used my full name! "But this is a mandatory quest. The gods themselves have issued it. You must go." Ugh. Seriously? Mandatory? Argh! Sometimes I hate being a demigod.

"Fine, Chiron. I'll go. But only because I don't want Zeus blasting me off the face of this planet." Thunder boomed. I hugged Annabeth, who was standing beside me, listening to the shocking news as well. Chiron smiled a sad smile.

Very well. You shall leave tomorrow. Hecate will bless you with all of the knowledge she has on the wizarding world and with the ability to do magic perfectly. When you leave, you will be taking Blackjack to a house called "The Burrow" in London where you will meet your hosts, a family named the Weasley's until the semester starts, which is in three days. Then, you can ride Blackjack over to Hogwarts. Understand?" I nodded. I understood. I just didn't want to leave Annabeth again. It just seemed so… unfair. I sighed. I guess the fates really do just hate me. More than the average demigod, I mean. Annabeth and I silently left the Big House, arms around each others waist, pondering what we just learned, heading to the Poseidon Cabin so that I could pack my things.

* * *

Harry's POV

I sighed. The war with Voldemort was finally over and yet, we still had to go back to Hogwarts for our final year. By "we" I mean Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I. Last year, things were so crazy, nobody got any real education.

I was in the kitchen of the Weasley's abode, awaiting the "special" guest. He was supposed to be from America and he is supposedly coming to help teach us how to move on from the grief of the losses of war at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Harry, mate. What do you reckon the new bloke's going to be like? I hope he isn't like that Malfoy git," Ron proclaimed. Even though Draco had had a change of heart, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and I were still a bit dodgy around him.

"I don't know, Ron. I honestly don't know," I replied, not bothering to look up from my plate of scrambled eggs, those of which I have barely even touched.

"When do you reckon he's going to get here?" Ron continued. Before I could answer, a piercing cry cut through the air. Then everything was quiet.

"Ah. That would be him now, I believe," said Mr. Weasley.

"Now," I replied simply to Ron. And we all headed outside to meet our new guest.

* * *

However we expected the new bloke to get here, Pegasus riding sure wasn't one of them.

When we got outside, we were greeted by a black Pegasus. It's rider looked surprisingly quite like me. Messy black hair and green eyes, though his eyes were more of a sea-green to my emerald ones. His eyes held a calmness, one like the perfect beach, the perfect one that you would like to take a stroll on, that was nice and clean and just… perfect. No litter, with waves softly pushing across the banks. But if you looked closer an deeper into his eyes, they held a certain sadness, as if he had seen things that no one else should ever see. They looked like a sea in a hurricane. Dangerous waters, enormous waves crashing onto the shore. But if you looked even deeper than that, his eyes looked shattered. Like the glass of a window when a bludger rams right through it. I looked away, not wanting to see more than I should.

Apart from that, he had a lean, but muscular body. Something that is much different from me.

We were all staring at him in awe, all of us(except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) gaping at him as he jumped off the back of the black Pegasus and started walking towards our little group.

"Hello," he said. "Might this be the Weasley property?" We nodded. He smiled. "Great. My name's Perseus Jackson, but please, just call me Percy-in fact I hate it when people call me Perseus- and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! So… yup. Chapter one is done! And um… can anybody please tell me how to make that grey line thingy? Yeah. Please? And anyway, R &R! (Read and Review, for those who don't know. It took me a little while to realize that.) If you guys want, I'll also do a Q&A thing in like, maybe the third chapter since I already have the second one written out. So… yeah. R&R!**

 **DamHotDog out!**


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Heya folks! So… um… can anybody please tell me how to make that grey line thing? Thx. And um...yeah. I've got nothing to say. Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and uh, do I have to do the "disclaimer" thing? Idk. R &R!**

* * *

Harry's POV

Our new DADA teacher? No way. I already defeated Voldemort! Why would we have to learn DADA if we already defeated those who practiced them? Meaning the Dark Arts. And the bloke looked like a kid, like, the age of 17! Even younger than me! How does McGonagall expect HIM to teach ME, the Boy Who Lived, the Master of Death? Mr. Weasley decided to introduce himself.

"Oh yes, we've heard a lot about you Mr. Jackson. I'm Arthur Weasley, but you can call me Arthur." He smiled and stuck out his hand. Percy-sorry-PROFESSOR JACKSON- smiled back and shook his hand.

"Pleasure. And please, call me Percy," he said in reply. Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Oh! I'm Molly Weasley, darling. But you can call me Molly. I'm sure you know from your breifing that you'll be staying here with us until the semester starts and over the holidays as well?"

"Yes. Of that I have been informed." **(A/N: Sorry if Percy is a bit out of character(OOC)!)**

"Yes, alright. Come now, children! Don't be shy. Go ahead and introduce yourselves! Oh, and don't forget to state your… ah, _special_ title, Harry. The one you earned last semester." I groaned. Did she _have_ to bring that up? Of course she did. Percy looked amused.

"Special title, eh? I just happen to have many myself." Hah. Many titles? I bet he's just another faliure bloke like Lockhart. We introduced ourselves.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you, Professor." Percy graoned.

"Please. Just call me Percy."

"Hello."

"I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George-"

"Weasley."

"Pleasure to-"

"Meet your-"

"Aquaintance, Professor-"

"Before the-"

"Start of-"

"Term. Always-"

"An advantage-"

"To meet-"

"The new-"

"Professor before-"

"The start-"

"Of term-"

"So you-"

"Can befriend-"

"Him eariler-"

"So he-"

"Might cut-"

"You some-"

"Slack after-"

"A test," finished Fred, sharing a mischieveous grin with his brother. I knew that look. They were planning to plan the new guy. Mrs. Weasley let out an exasperated huff and whacked them both upside the head.

"Must you two always do that? The poor man must be having a hard time understanding you! And now is no time to bribe your new Professor." Once again, Prof. Jackson looked amused.

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley. I'm quite used to it, actually. See, at the school I used to attend, we had these two brothers that were called, the Stoll brothers. They are pranksters, the best pranksters of all time, actually, and I know that face enough to know that you two are planning to prank me. But let me tell you this, the Stoll brothers have always refrained from pranking me because they know that if they get me mad, I can kill them. Literally. So I'd advise you, and this is for your own good, to please refrain from pranking me. And for what it's worth, there will be no hand-written tests as I have dislexia. Most, if not all, of the tests will be practical. So there will be no way at all to bribe me." Wow. Tense. I wonder if this guy could actually kill them. Probably just another hoax to frighten us, though. We continued to introduce ourselves.

"Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you, Professor." He nodded.

"And you."

"I'm Charlie, and this is Bill." Bill waved. "We're not going to Hogwarts, but we know what you have done and we are sorry to know what you and your girlfriend went through last week." Prof. Jackson winced. I wonder what he and his girlfriend has gone through? "We wish we could go to Hogwarts, though. This year is bound to be exciting with you in it." What has this bloke done? Why would this year be exciting just because he is in it?

"Yes. I've heard about you two. And your other brother, Percy, still being a prick I assume?" What? How did he know about him? Bill chuckled. "Yes. I'll have you know, more than ever now. But from the sound of things, you already knew."

Professor Jackson was about ot say something when Ron cut him off.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. Are you sure you're qualified to teach us? You don't seem to be quite of age." I was shocked. Was that really Ron? No way Ron could have known that. Judging by the look on her face, Hermione was equally as shocked as I was. Prof. Jackson chuckled and said,

"Yes, I am qualified. Age tells nothing about prowess. I am the best person for the job and this wasn't a job I asked for, mind you. It was, what was the word he used? Oh, yes. It was MANDATORY that I go to Hogwarts to teach you lot. Trust me, I'd much rather be st my house stuffing my face with my mothers delicious blue cookies." He had a dreamily look on his face. It reminded me a bit of Luna. We all laughed at this and once the laughing had died down, I decided that it was about time that I introduced myself.

"I'm Harry Potter, sir." I winced, waiting for the outburst fo recognition. It never came. Instead, Prof. Jackson just nodded and said,

"Alright then, Mr. Potter. I assume you have a special title to share with me as Mrs. Weasley here clearly stated earlier?" I groaned internally.

"Yes sir. Master of Death, sir," I said proudly. All the while smiling. There was no WAY he could top that. But then he started laughing.

"Hahaha! No- no way! Hah! Unless you are Thanatos then I doubt that you are the master of Death! Ha! Even Hades isn't the master of Death!" He said between breaths. What? Thanatos? Hades? What was he talking about? I looked at Hermione. She looked just as confused as I was.

"Well then," said Mrs. Weasley. "You'd had better come inside, dear. You must be starving from you trip!" Hah. Leave it to Mrs. Weasley to make everything cheerful again. And with that, she ushered us all inside.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 2 done. Okay so , when I write these out, they seem decently long to me. But that's mainly because I prefer to use my phone, while I have to publish on the computer. So… yeah. Please have some questions! I wanna do some answerin'! UuU. See the face? No? Fine. Anyway, R &R! Oh, and I'm always open to new ideas, though I have the basic plot laid out. Well, in my mind at least. Oh, and I'm also going to be writing a new crossover for Percy Jackson and Pegasus by Kate O'Hearn. I don't know what it's going to be titled yet, but make sure you check it out!**

 **DamHotDog is no longer in the house!**


	3. Nightmares

**A/N: Shoutout to afarbetterrest for telling me how to make the line break! Okay so um... yeah. That's all I have for now. Just please remember to ask questions for the Q &A thing! This may sound weird, but I want to answer some questions right now! (As some of them may be vital to some of my stories.) I should have a different story up soon for Percy Jackson and Pegasus by Kate O'Hearn. Make sure to check it out when it goes up! Oh, and tell me if you want to see some other POV's. So far, I have done a lot of Harry since it is best fitting, but tell me if you want to see some other POV's. Now let's start this chapter!**

* * *

Harry's POV

"AHHHHH!" was the piercing cry that cut through the morning air. It was coming from Professor Jackson's room. I immediately jumped out of bed and started running up the stairs to Percy's(W) old room where Prof. Jackson was being allowed to stay. I was running up the stairs with Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron hot on my trail.

I burst into Professor Jackson's room just as another agonizing cry rang out and found a horrifying sight.

There lay Professor Jackson, but something was wrong. He kept thrashing, as if in a nightmare, and I then noticed that his formerly white sheets were rapidly turning scarlet.

"What's happening to him?!" Hermione shrieked beside me.

"I- I- I don't know! Quick, uh, uh... Ginny, get your mum and dad. Ron, get Charlie an Bill. Fred, George, Hermione, let's see what we can do," I said nervously. What was happening to the Professor? Was he going to be alright? So many questions were racing through my mind, I barely had any time to acknowledge most of them.

Ron and Ginny nodded and raced out to do their separate assigned tasks. Fred, George, Hermione, and I slowly approached the bed.

We threw back the covers and found an unforgiving sight.

* * *

Prof. Jackson was shirtless and his body was riddled with scars. I was dumbfounded. How does he have that many scars? He's younger than me and I had a war with Voldemort and _I_ don't even have that many scars! Apparently i said that out loud.

"Bloody hell, your right, mate!" said the Weasley twins in unison. We were all gaping at Prof. Jackson's body when we heard multiple pairs of footsteps in the hallway. Four new people stood there, trailed by Ron and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley took one look at Prof. Jackson and her eyes widened.

"Every person here that is going back to Hogwarts, go back to your rooms!" she shrieked. Why? What was going on? Nobody moved a muscle. "Well? What are you waiting for? OUT OUT OUT!" At that we finally realized that if we didn't, then we'd be blasted to the states from Mrs. Weasley's fury. So we all got out of the room and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill rushed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

Percy's POV

 _"Go! Bob will hold the button. Go!" said Bob._

 _"No! I can't let you!" I cried. "I've lost too many friends already! I don't want to loose you too! Go, Bob! Be free! See the stars! Let me hold the button!" It's what Bob's always wanted. He's always wanted to be free, to see the stars. But here in Tartarus, no one can do that, no one can find happiness. All you find is pain, misery, and hopelessness. Tiny Bob was now a full grown tiger, ripping monsters to shreds._

 _"No, Percy! Don't!" I heard Annabeth cry behind me. She was already in the elevators, with Bob keeping her in. Tears were streaming down her face. I gave her a teary smile._

 _"I'm sorry, Annabeth. But I have to. I love you, Annabeth. Always remember that." Annabeth kept on crying and calling for me, but I tuned her out. I hefted Riptide in my sword hand and thought, "all right. Let's see what we can do to thin the crowd." And with that, I lunged forward toward the hoard of monsters, and started to slash instinctively. The last time I went on a rampage like this was when we were battling the Arai. Before long, Nothing was left. No monsters, no sound. Just... darkness. Not even Annabeth's wails were heard._

 _"What have I done?" I asked myself._

 _"You've destroyed everything." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around._

 _"Tartarus," I growled._

 _"Yes. You've destroyed everything. All of the monsters that used to reside in Tartarus, The Doors of Death, your loved one," he sneered. "Even the wasteland itself. And now, I shall destroy YOU!" And with that, Tartarus scooped Percy up in his hand and started squeezing, and squeezing, and squeezing. Just when Percy thought that he was going to crumble, everything turned white and the force against Percy's body faded. He heard a voice._

 _"Wake up, Percy! If you don't wake up, we can't help you! The children are worried sick for your well-being. Wake up Perseus!" It was Mrs. Weasley's voice._

 _"It was all just a nightmare," I thought. "It was all just a nightmare." And with that, I woke up._

* * *

Charlie's POV

Percy gasped and his eyes flew open, showing the emotion of surprise, then pain. I think I know why the pain.

"Percy, some of your old scars have opened." I told him. "What do you usually do to treat them?" he winced.

"This has never happened before." He said. "my best guess would be to put rubbing achohol on it, then pour some salt water on it. Then I'd bandage it, for good measure." we nodded.

"Alright then. Charlie, would you be a dear and go get Hermione? She's the best with muggle appliances," said mum. I nodded and left the room to go fetch Hermione.

* * *

Ron's POV

"Bloody hell, you guys. What do you think happened to him?" everyone that wasn't allowed to be with Prof. Jackson was huddled in the room Harry and I shared.

"Did you see all of the scars that covered his body?!" asked Fred and George in unison.

"Of course we did," Hermione retorted. "Harry was the one who pointed it out, after all."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'm just curious how he got all of those scars. I mean, I fought with Voldemort," Ginny, Fred, and George winced at the mention You-KNow-Who's name. "-and I don't even have that many scars." We all nodded. Yes, that was true.

We continued small talk about our opinions on the Professor and what we think happened to him. That is, until Charlie came in. The moment we heard footsteps coming from outside the door, all talking stoped and we all turned to look at the doorway. Charlie came in and said,

"Hermione? Mum says that you are the best with muggle appliances so she wants you to help us patch Percy up."

"Sure. Let's go," Hermione said in reply. She got up off of the floor and walked by me, bending down to give me a small kiss on the cheek. I smiled at this. She smiled back. And with that, she and Charlie left the room.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Come in!" said Mr. Weasley's voice as Charlie knocked on the door to Professor Jackson's room. Charlie opened the door and we entered. Prof. Jackson was awake, but he was still bleeding quite terribly.

"So, how may I help?" I asked, not knowing what to do.

"Hermione dear, here is some muggle rubbing achohol and some salt water. Perseus here wants to put these over his wounds," said Mrs. Weasley. I was confused.

"But sir," I said, addressing Prof. Jackson. "rubbing achohol and salt water really hurts when put over an open wound." he had the nerve to laugh.

"It's alright, Hermione," he started. "I've faced far worse pain. This would feel like a flu-shot compared to everything I've been through." Ugh. The nerve of this new professor. Is he really that naive?

"Are you sure, sir?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes, I am quite sure."

"Alright then, Professor. Don't say I din't give you a warning ahead of time." he chuckled.

"I know what I'm asking, Hermione, thank you very much." I decided to ignore him and to get this over with. I took out my wand and cast a spell to make to rubbing achohol fly to wherever I wished. I wished them to the many scars that riddled Prof. Jackson's body. He took a small intake of air when the rubbing achohol touched his skin. I told him to turn around. He did. I did the same with the salt water, only it was on his back, and Prof. Jackson seemed to sigh in relief? I'll tell the others about this later.

Bill gave me three rolls of bandages and I used another spell to have them wrap themselves around Prof. Jackson's body. Once done, Prof. Jackson got up uneasily to his feet and smiled.

"Well then, now that that is done, whose up for some breakfast? I'm starving and I want to get something to munch on before we go to Diagon Ally."


	4. afarbetterrest: questions answered

**A/N:** **This is mainly a chapter to answer some of afarbetterrest 's questions. You may ignore this if you wish. Afarbetterrest, happy reading.**

Q: What's your favorite literary character?

A: Hmm... that's a tough one. Either Serafina from the Serafina trilogy(Serafina and the Black Cloak, Serafina and the Twisted Staff, Serafina and the Splintered Heart) or Percy or Annabeth from Percy Jackson. Though I also quite like Frank, as I too am Asian. Or Emily Jacobs from the Pegasus series by Kate O'Hearn. Or Leo Valdez 'cuz he's Super Sized McShizzle. Not really, but I guess I do kinda like that character. Though not as much as Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Serafina, and Emily.

Q: What are the top 3 places you like to visit?

A: Um... next time, can you give me easier questions like what my first name is, what gender am I, what is my age, do I work with anybody on fan fiction? Teehe! Just joking. But those kind of questions would be much appreciated. Back to the question! Um... my cousin's house in Shanghai, China, Disney Sea in Tokyo, Japan, and... um... my bed at home? Idk. OH! Zipline Adventure Park in Connecticut.

Q: What's your favorite subject?

A: Depends what you are asking. Cause my number one most favorite is taken by two subjects. Math and Art.

Q: Do you speak a language other than English?

A: Yes. I am fluent in Mandarin(Chinese).

Q: If you could either kill off a character or bring one back to life (in any book), who would it be and why?

A: Kill Percy or Annabeth just to see their reactions. Or bring Bianca back to life so Nico can be happy again. Oh, and kill off Dolores Umbridge(Ignore my spelling) from Harry Potter because she is a prick. Or kill Sally and/or Paul just to see what Percy would do and how he would behave.

 **A/N: Okay, so that is done! Please ask more questions and I will gladly answer them! I am making multiple polls, for what you think is the easiest way to make a character mad. If you have a different idea, state it in the reviews! Thank you! Until next time, folks!**


	5. Diagon Ally

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Okay you guys. This is the real chapter 4 now. Ask more questions! Oh, and this might be a short chapter. If you read these A/N's, make a review saying, "No one ships Perachael". Thanks, you guys! Now, on with the story! P.S this chapter is focused on Diagon Ally and maybe a bit of Hogwarts Express. Oh, and just so you know, Sevvy is alive and well and the demigod wizards in the story are:**

 **Severus Snape: Descendant of Thanatos**

 **Minerva McGonagall: Daughter of Minerva(See what I did there?), Descendant of Hecate**

 **Luna Lovegood: Daughter of Minerva**

 **Draco Malfoy: Son of Mercury**

 **Neville Longbottom: Descendant of Ceres**

 **Now enjoy the chapter and read my A/N at the end.**

* * *

Harry's POV

"And here we are! The majestic Gringotts!" declared Ron. I face-palmed. Hermione looked like she wanted to as well, but kept her composure.

We are currently standing outside Gringotts, the wizarding bank, along with Prof. Jackson and the other Weasley's.

"Let's go then," said Percy with a slight smile tugging at his lips. I could see it, the way the corners of his mouth twitched. But I then noticed his eyes were glistening. Was he... crying? No, he couldn't be. What was there to cry about?

We entered Gringotts and the moment Prof. Jackson walked through the doors, all of the goblins froze. Prof. Jackson seemed to have a flustered look on his face.

"Wha-what?" he said. A goblin walked over to us, trembling.

"M-m-master P-Perseus! Wh-what a ho-n-nor t-to m-meet your a-a-acquaintance! W-what br-brings t-thy p-power-f-full lor-rd t-to Gring-g-gotts?" He stuttered. I was confused. Master Perseus? Thy powerful lord? An honor to meet him? What was going on? What's more, I was still confused by what happened to Prof. Jackson earlier today. Prof. Jackson just groaned.

"Please, just call me Percy. No formalities and DEFINITELY no Perseus. Also, don't be so nervous it's not like I'm going to kill you." He looked around the room's other goblins and said, "Continue with your work. I am merely here to collect some money." the goblins nodded and went back to work, albeit hesitantly.

"You would like to visit your vault, l-lord?"

"Once again, just Percy. And yes. Though Harry, Ron, and Hermione here wish to visit their vaults as well."

"Actually, sir, I'm exchanging my muggle money."

"Hmm, is that so, Hermione?" Hermione nodded.

"Well then, Hermione. I would like you, Ron, and Harry to accompany me to my vault, where you, Hermione, may take the needed amount of money for your supplies." Hermione looked shocked.

"B-but sir! It is your money! I cannot take the money from my professor!" Prof. Jackson chuckled.

"Yes, well, I am no ordinary teacher so if I say, "I order you to come with me and take the amount of money from my vault that you need for your supplies", will you?"

"I-I- I suppose..."

" Great. Then I order you to come with me and take the amount of money from my vault that you need for your supplies. Besides, I bet that there is so much money in there, the money you and I will take will make no dent in the amount at all."

"Alright professor. If it is what you wish." Hermione sighed. Prof. Jackson grinned.

"Oh yes, it is indeed what I wish. Now, goblin, what is your name?"

"Klobhos."

"Well then, _Klobhos_ , lead the way! Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to take Ron, Harry, and Hermione here to their vaults, plus my own. Meet you back here in an hour?" Mrs. Weasley agreed as Kobhos nodded and motioned for us to follow him. We did. He led us to a railway and into a mining cart. We got in and Klobhos asked,

"To whose vault first?" We shrugged. I said,

"It doesn't really matter. Let's go to mine first." Klobhos nodded. He got in the cart and it automatically got going. Twists and turns, and more twists and turns, and more twists and turns... until finally, we reached vault 687, my family's vault. I grinned maliciously. The professor may be rich, and we haven't seen his vault yet, but I doubt that he could be richer than me.

"Key please," said Klobhos. I gave him my key. He inserted my key in a slot in a door and turned it. The key, I mean. The door opened and I turned around, expecting to see Prof. Jackson gaping at it in awe. But no. When I turned around, I saw him looking normal with a hint of... was that... _amusement?_ in his eyes. I looked at Ron and Hermione, they seemed to not have noticed.

I entered my vault and took out a pouch from my pocket that I had put an Engorgement Charm on. I filled it with the necessary amount of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts needed for my final school year. I exited and we proceeded to Ron's family vault, vault number 938 **(A/N: I don't know what the real number is so I just made one up)** , which contained money, but considerably less than my own. It contained about 1,284 Galleons, 268 Sickles, and 391 knots, all earned by Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Ron did the same as I and we continued to Prof. Jackson's vault, which surprisingly, was in deeper than mine. In fact, it was the very first Gringotts vault, vault 000. _That's weird._ I thought. Who knew that there was such a vault called vault 000? Klobhos looked at Prof. Jackson.

"To prove that it is truly you, you will go through a trial made only so you yourself can complete. Mr. Potter, Weasley, Mrs. Granger, please wait outside. No audience allowed." We all agreed, albeit hesitantly, and waited for Prof. Jackson. He entered his vault, which had an enormous door, by the way, and disappeared. The next we saw him was half-an-hour later, and he didn't look good.

* * *

Percy's POV(His trials in vault 000)

"Your first task is to identify this figure. Who is it?" boomed a voice. Must have been a recording. Sounded like one of the goblins voices. Before me, a holographic picture of Chiron came on.

"It is Chiron, a centaur old. Teacher of the great Heracles and Achilles."

"Correct," boomed the voice again.

"What is his Roman counterpart?"

"Lupe, the wolf goddess and the she-wolf."

"Correct. How do you kill a _venti_?"

"By surprising it."

"Correct. What are the five afterlife's that you may go to?"

"Isle of the Blessed, Elysium, Fields of Asphodel, Fields of Punishment, T-T-T-Tart-ta-arus." I stuttered the last part. I still couldn't say it completely.

"Correct. Now lastly, kill the Minotaur." I groaned. Again? Poseidon's underpants, how many times do I have to kill this guy? The vault seemed to hear my thoughts.

"Would you rather battle three HellHounds, 5 Dracnae, 10 Telkhines, and an earthborn?" Hah. Of course!

"Yes," I said.

"Very well." Just as the voice had said, three HellHounds, 5 Dracnae, 10 Telkhines, and an earthborn materialized in front of me. I took out and uncapped Riptide. This is going to be fun I thought. And I attacked.

* * *

The next thing that registered after my battle was the voice saying,

"Welcome, Perseus Jackson, to the vault of Poseidon. You have three guests awaiting you outside. Would you like to let them in?"

"Yes, please. They are friends."

"Very well. Exit out of the door behind you. When you enter again, take a strand of your hair and put it in Chiron's quiver, less you want to take the trials again." I nodded, very much not wanting to do it again. I exited out the door and found three wizards looking bored out of their minds. Until they saw me. I was confused. Why did they have such horror-stricken looked on their faces? I looked down at myself and realized that I had multiple cuts and scratches all over myself. I shrugged.

"It was nothing," I said. "I'm fine. Come on, you guys. Or do you want to wait here all day?" They shook their heads and followed me in. Holo-Chiron appeared again and I took a strand of my hair, like the voice had said, and placed it in Chiron's holographic quiver. Holo-Chiron nodded and dissipated into nothing, as a set of doors opened behind him and one look inside would make you faint.

* * *

Harry's POV

The moment Prof. Jackson placed a strand of his hair in the centaur's quiver, a set of double doors that I hadn't seen before opened up behind it. I took one look inside and my jaw dropped.

The place looked like my vault, only say about... 1,000,000,000,000 times bigger. There were fountains spewing this golden liquid I didn't recognize, and tables of these square cakes lined the walls. At the back, a big Forever Waterfall. Lining the walls up above were racks and racks of swords, knives, and loads of other weapons I couldn't name. There were also shields, and pieces of armor were scattered around the floor. Accompanying the armor were enormous piles of Galleons, Sickles, Knuts, and another gold coin that reminded me of a Galleon. My thoughts were: _This place is huge! It's even bigger than my vault, Merlin, it's bigger than Bellatrix Lestrange's vault! How is this guy so rich? I've never even heard of the Jackson family! And if his family vault was number 000, then he must have been the very first family to make a vault at Gringotts! Who was this guy?..._ My train of thought was broken when he told us not to touch any of the cakes or the golden liquid.

"Why shouldn't we?" Ron asked. "Afraid we're going to steal your precious food?" I glared at Ron. Hermione did as well. Prof. Jackson just looked bored.

"No, I'm afraid for your well-being. If you want to shrivel up and turn into ash from the inside out, be my guest." He gestured towards the cakes and fountains. That shut Ron up.

"Now, Hermione, take the amount of money you need for your school year. I'm going to do something." Hermione nodded and went to take some money when Prof. Jackson said,

"Wait, Klobhos, does this vault have a security system?"

"Yes, honorable lord. Only you may extract from it." Prof. Jackson looked annoyed from the "honorable lord" part but nodded. He then proceeded to say something in a different language. I looked at Hermione. She shrugged. Prof. Jackson, seeing our faces, said,

"It's Greek. My father was Greek so he kind of made me learn it. I've been fluent in it since the age of twelve." Hermione looked excited.

"Really sir? That's amazing! I've never met someone that was bilingual if you count out magic spells." Prof. Jackson laughed and said,

"Yes, I suppose one may think that magic spells were its own language with all of the incantations and stuff." Hermione smiled at this and asked,

"Is it safe for me to take some money now?" The professor thought for a bit, then walked over to the Forever Waterfall, which, mind you, was very far away so it took two minutes, and put his hand in the water. The cuts and scratches began to fade and I stared at him in awe. How did it do that? Was it some kind of healing potion? Prof. Jackson cocked his head back and once again turned towards us saying,

"It's safe! You can extract money, now! But only you, Hermione! If you guys, and I'm talking to Ron and Harry, so much as _touch_ a coin, you will be first doused in water, struck by lightning, then chopped to pieces for good measure! But that's only in here! You may touch it and get it's feeling outside of this vault from Hermione if you really want to!" He had to shout it, as he was about 70 meters away. Hermione continued on her way to a pile of Galleons. Meanwhile, Prof. Jackson walked towards one of the fountains, pulled out a canteen, and... used _wandless magic!_ How in Merlin's baggy y-fronts did he use wandless magic? Even I couldn't do it! And I'm _older_ than him! Just who _was_ this guy?

As I was saying, Prof. Jackson used wandless magic to guide a sphere of the golden liquid into the canteen. Next, he went over to one of the tables of cakes and began to fill a Ziplock with small cubes of the cake. I walked towards him.

"Professor, sorry for my nagging, but you said that if we were to eat this, it would make us "shrivel up and turn to ash from the inside out". How come you are taking some of it? Wouldn't it be a sort of suicide?" I asked. I was utterly confused. Prof. Jackson smiled at me.

"Yes, it will make _you_ shrivel up and turn to ash, but not me. I'm one of the few people that can eat it safely, but only small amounts." He held up the bag for me too see, indicating that he had indeed only taken a little bit.

"Alright professor," I said. I guess it was acceptable. But…

"But sir, how do you know that Ron, Hermione, and I can't have it?" I asked. I was a bit skeptical on his knowledge of knowing if I could have it or not.

"Two things. One, your aura. If you had a powerful aura like I had, then I would have considered it. Two, what's your dad's name?"

"James Potter." It still hurt to talk about him, but it didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Your mother's?"

"Lily Evans-Potter." The professor nodded.

"Yup. Judging by the names of your parents, you cannot have it. As for Ron and Hermione, well, you said that Hermione has two biological parents that she knows, correct?" I nodded.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are both Ron's biological parents, correct?" Again, I nodded.

"Then yup. You lot can't have it." I was getting angry.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "And who is your father? I hate to say this, but there is no way your father is higher than the Malfoy family." For some reason, a look of recognition surpassed his face but soon faded. Then he laughed.

"Of course my father is higher than the Malfoy's. Now please, I believe Hermione is done collecting and Ronald is done gaping at the amount of money." I turned around to see that he was right. Prof. Jackson walked over to Klobhos.

"I assume you have it?" He asked. Klobhos nodded and gave Professor Jackson a small pouch.

"With this, you shall be able to reach your vault from anywhere." **(A/N: I dedicate this idea to phoenixroseblossom who gave me this idea in one of his/her fanfictions. Peonixroseblossom, I love your story, by the way!)** Prof. Jackson nodded like this was an everyday thing and we headed outside to meet up with the rest of the Weasley family. Well, the rest of it that was present. As we left, a voice boomed saying,

"Goodbye, Perseus. On your way out, you should notice a pedestal with a pair of eye contacts there. They should help with your dyslexia.＂ **(A/N: I dedicate this idea to Marisandini's fan fiction Quest to the Past)** Prof. Jackson nodded and as we walked out of the vault, there was indeed a pedestal with a pair of eye contacts on it. Prof. Jackson took them, put them on, and we continued our way out to the Gringotts lobby.

* * *

Percy's POV

Even though I didn't have to buy anything and I had contacts that completely cured my dyslexia, the book-shopping experience was a NIGHTMARE. You know what, I'm not even going to describe it. *shudder* I'm just going to say that I bought Annabeth a book on architecture and got out as fast as I could. Now let's skip to wand-buying.

As we walked into Ollivander's, as Harry had called it, I immediately noticed some things. First off, it was a small room with only a single stool that stood in the corner of the room. There was a desk with lots of papers and boxes on it. As I looked around, I realized that the walls were lined with boxes and more boxes. It occurred to me that these were probably the wand boxes. _There must be more._ I thought. The single room was much too small and if this and if this was the only wand shop in town, then I expected more. As if to prove my point, an old man with crazy white hair that could rival Einstein's-and yes, before you ask, I know who Einstein is-came out from behind a wall on a rolling ladder.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, a pleasure to see you here again. What brings you here? You haven't broken your wands, I hope." the man, Olivander, chided.

"No, Mr. Olivander. Our new DADA professor here needs to buy a wand." He moved away to reveal me. Olivander studied me.

"Hmm... I don't recall ever selling a wand to you."

"No, sir." I agreed. "I'm from America. There, we didn't use wands. We used other items, like staffs and swords." Okay, that was a totally awesome lie, but I have to say I made that up right there on the spot.

"Oh! And you need a wand. Well, don't be shy, dear boy! Come here, come here! Now, what is your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Well then, Mr. Jackson, hold up your wand arm."

"If you mean my writing hand, it's my right." I held up my right arm. Immediately, measuring tapes flew towards me and started measuring me... everywhere. My eyes, my nose, even my hair length! What does this have to do with a wand?

"Hmm... alright. That's enough now. Leave the poor wizard alone." The measuring tapes froze and dropped to the floor. I took this as an indication that I could put my arm down.

Mr. Olivander disappeared behind the walls. He soon came out holding three boxes. He opened one and pulled out a stick.

"Driftwood, 11 3/4 inches, phoenix feather core." He gave the wand to me. "Give it a flick." He said. I nodded and gave it a flick. Immediately, it shot out of my hand and flew out towards the Ally. A pained cry could be heard in the distance. Mr. Olivander just shook his head and opened another box. He gave the wand inside to me.

"Pine, 8 inches, mermaid scale core." I got excited. This just might be the one! I thought. I gave the wand a flick and boxes of wands came tumbling down.

"No no no..." I heard Olivander mutter. This continued for about 15 minutes until Olivander said,

"Curious... I wonder..." I was confused. What? What was curious? What was he wondering? He came with one last box. It was sea-green without the word "OLLIVANDER'S in fancy script. It was blank.

"This is a very special wand, one that I was recently told to make. Someone said that someone would come to buy a wand one day, and thatches would be the wander the person." I waited. "Celestial Bronze mixed with a bit of Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron. 13 7/8 inches. The core of an owl's feather, powder of a crushed pearl fresh from the sea, and thestral hair core. The handle is made up of what the wand is made of, but with some sea-water in it from the Mediterranean." I took the wand and gave it a swish. A wonderful sensation overcame me and Olivander looked relieved.

"Thank Merlin," Olivander said. "That wand has been a curse to me ever since I made it. I'm glad to finally have it out of my store. But what intrigues me is why you, Mr. Jackson, of all people, would be asking for this wand. Curious indeed... now, that'll be seven Galleons." I gave him the money. He nodded. "Have a good day, Mr. Jackson. _"_

And with that, we left Olivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 300 BC. **(A/N: I don't actually remember what it is, so tell me if I'm right or wrong in the reviews.)**

* * *

Harry's POV

"Harry! Harry get up, NOW!" was what woke me up in the early hours of the day. It was Prof. Jackson.

"What, professor?" I asked groggily.

"Get up, get up, GET UP! Well, unless you want to miss the train to Hogwarts..." that got me. I bolted upright and almost head-butted Prof. Jackson.

"Whoah there, kiddo! I know you're excited but calm down! Now hurry up. We're all waiting for you downstairs."

"Alright, professor. I'll be down in ten minutes." Prof. Jackson nodded.

"Well hurry up now. I'm starving!" I laughed at this.

"Go one first, professor. I'll be there soon enough." He nodded again and left the room. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. There I brushed my teeth and attempted to pat my hair down but it wouldn't give. I sighed and returned to my bedroom. I changed into a new set of clothing and went downstairs. I'll get my trunk later.

When I walked into the kitchen, Ginny immediately came up and gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She put her arm around my waist and we walked to the dining table.

"Hey, Harry," said Ron with a mouthful of food.

"Good morning, Harry dear. Have a good night's sleep, did you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Well now, that's good to hear. Come! Have some breakfast." I nodded and Ginny and I sat down. We untangled from each other and started eating.

* * *

"Well, now that we are all fed, I'm going to go get all of your trunks," said Prof. Jackson. We all gaped at him.

"How?" asked Ron. "Harry and I can barely lift our trunks. You're younger than us. I doubt that you could carry even Ginny's, whose is the lightest." Prof. Jackson chuckled at this.

"Oh, you just wait, Ron. Just you wait. Wait down here for me, I'll be down in a sec." and with that, Prof. Jackson fled up the stairs. We obeyed and stayed downstairs.

"I'll bet you 2 Galleons, 7 Sickles, and 5 Knuts that Jackson will be able to bring down all of your trunks, Ron," said Charlie. Ron snorted.

"Sure, Charlie. Be prepared to lose 2 Galleons, 7 Sickles, and 5 Knuts."

"I wouldn't count on it."

After about five minutes, we heard a pair of feet coming down the stairs. There stood Prof. Jackson with three trunks over each shoulder. He was carrying them as if they weighed nothing!

"Bloody Hell..." muttered Ron. Charlie smirked.

"Pay up, dear brother." Ron grumbled and gave him the requested money. Everyone laughed and took their respective trunks from Prof. Jackson. We then all headed outside and into the ministry cars that were sent. I didn't get why they still had to protect me. I mean, I defeated Voldemort! But I got into a car nonetheless. I noticed that Prof. Jackson didn't follow.

"What are you waiting for, professor? Aren't you coming with us?" Prof. Jackson shook his head.

"I'm riding Blackjack. You know, the Pegasus that I came on." I nodded.

"Well, see you there, professor." He nodded.

"See you there, Harry." And with that, the cars drove off, leaving Prof. Jackson behind to await his own ride.

-TIME SKIP- **(A/N: Okay so I'm just going to skip to the Great Hall when McGonagall is about to allow them to eat when Percy comes in. I'm not going to do a Hogwarts Express thing cause it'll take too long and also I don't know what to write for it. Let's just say that nothing happened and the wizard/demigods have no idea that Percy is their new DADA teacher.)**

Prof. McGonagall stood and walked up to the pedestal.

"It seems our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is running a little late. You shall meet him in time, but for now, tu-" at just that moment, the doors flew open to reveal a black Pegasus zooming in at the speed of light. It stopped in the middle of the Great Hall and its rider jumped off. The Pegasus flew off and there stood Prof. Jackson, but with scratches and cuts all over him, his clothes ripped. Prof. McGonagall looked shocked. Then, Neville, Luna, Draco, and Snape all stood up. Together, they, including Prof. McGonagall saluted to him.

"All hail, Honorable Praetor, Lord Perseus Jackson!" they all said, at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! What a chapter. Okay, so I'm really sorry that I didn't update since last Monday. It's just school get's in the way of things, you know? So yeah. And also, considering the time that it took to type this chapter, it's understandable. I think? Anyway, this chapter got pretty far and I hope that it was to your expectations. Tell me what you think! Oh, and keep bringing on those questions! I really love to answer them. I want Percy to say that he fought a monster(s) on the way to Hogwarts so I'm going to make a poll. Select all the monsters you want him to have fought! Oh, and if you have another suggestion, tell me in a review or PM me. Thank you for reading!**

 **DamHotDog**


	6. Explanations

**A/N: I just want to tell you guys this. I am a mature person so most of the time, Percy is probably going to be a bit out of character(OOC) and be much more mature than he is. Just wanted to get that through. And if you want some light information on me, go to my profile. If you want more information, feel free to ask. Now, this might be a short chapter. I'm just writing this because you all are asking me to update. I don't really know what to write yet. Give me ideas! If you give me an idea or type "Jasper sucks" in a review, I will give you a shoutout just because I want to know if anyone actually reads my A/N's. But for now, I want to give a shoutout to pjo fangirl, Katoptris12, fanoffantasyandplenty, Alex Focker, and afarbetterrest for all of your wondrous support. it's what keeps me going! Enjoy the chapter, y'all. Oh, and if you can't tell, I'm a Texan.**

* * *

"Discedant," said Prof. Jackson. It sounded like a different language, though it didn't sound like Greek, but the five wizards seemed to understand as they returned to their seats. Well, except for McGonagall, that is. **(A/N: It's Latin for "stand down".)**

"Praetor, why are you here?" asked Neville just as Prof. McGonagall was about to speak.

"Yes, why are you here?" asked Luna in her dreamily voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping out at-." Neville said a few words in a language I didn't understand. Prof. Jackson chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose. But you know how they are. They just _had_ to make me do this job." McGonagall looked offended.

"Praetor, excuse my asking, but did you _not_ want this job? I only offered it to you because I know what you have done and thought that you might have needed a break from doing what you do best," she said. Prof. Jackson sighed.

"Let's get one thing straight, okay? Please do not - and I mean do NOT - call me Praetor. Just call me Percy. And no. I did not want this job. But considering what I've gone through, I suppose I am the best man for the job aside from Annabeth." McGonagall nodded.

"Sorry to interfere," said Seamus. "but who exactly are you?"

"This," started McGonagall. "is Professor Perseus Jackson. He is your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. He will also be the new Head of Gryffindor house as I cannot be it due to Headmistress duties." A Ravenclaw girl then asked,

"What happened to you? You look like you've been through a fight." the professor looked mildly surprised as he looked down on himself.

"Oh, nothing," he said, shrugging it off. "I just fought a couple Harpies, Griffins, Manticores, and these weird dudes with black capes and silver masks." Everyone gasped, and chaos erupted in the Great Hall.

"Death Eaters!" someone shouted.

"But I thought Harry killed Voldemort!" said someone else.

"Well just because Voldemort is gone doesn't mean that his followers are as well." said a third. More people started yelling out comments like these.

"SILENCE!" shouted a voice. I turned around, looking for Dumbledore and I remembered that he was dead. The voice sounded so much like his though! Commanding and firm, the voice of a leader. everybody stopped and turned to Prof. Jackson.

"I see that you are all intrigued by this information but please, let your Headmistress talk."

"Thank you, Percy. Now, if you would join us at the staff table **(A/N: I forgot what it was actually called)** we may start the feast." Prof. Jackson nodded and made his way over to the seat on McGonagall's left, between her and Snape. I wonder who Prof. Jackson really was if he was able to make Snape stand and salute to him...

* * *

Percy's POV(On the way to Hogwarts, after Percy's fight with the monsters.)

Aw, C'MON! DO YOU GODS REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH?! I thought-shouted in my head. I heard Blackjack's voice next.

 _No boss. They hate you more than that._

 _Hey!_ I thought back to him. _I'm the snarky one. Not you._

 _Whatever, boss._ Then a different voice boomed in my head.

 _Yes, Perseus._ It was Zeus.

 _You are lucky Aphrodite, Athena, Appolo, Artemis, Hermes, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Poseidon are holding me back. Or you would already be smothered to nothing._ I chuckled.

 _Really, Zeus?_ I thought. _Are you sure it isn't because you totally ship Percabeth and killing me would be the end of it and then you'd have Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Artemis, Appolo, Aphrodite, Triton and the merfolk, Tyson and the Cyclopes, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and Annabeth banging down the doors of Olympus to have a shot at demolishing you?_ I could sense Zeus going pale. His stuttering only confirmed it. Can you stutter in a thought?

 _N-no! O-of course n-not, P-Perseus! Y-you are j-just a-a-a- Oh forget it! I'll kill you another time._ He mumbled the last part but I still heard him. I laughed.

 _Yeah right, Zeus. Like you'd have the guts. I know you don't want 3 Gods, 3 Goddess, a whole merfolk and cyclopes army, a whole camp and legion on your tail._ I could hear him scowl in my mind and I then felt his presence leave my mind.

* * *

Once I joined the Sevvy at the staff table, Minnie **(A/N: McGonagall)** said something like, "Tuck in!" and food appeared on the tables. I stared in shock. I partially registered Sevvy and Minnie laughing at my reaction.

"I guess this isn't like camp, now is it?" asked Sevvy in his drawly voice. I shook my head.

"Well get used to it Prae-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I yelled, cutting off Minnie and getting lots of stares from the students. Minnie had the nerve to laugh.

"Alright, _Percy_. I won't call you Praetor." I nodded my thanks. The whole dinner went this way. Just us three chatting and catching up with each other. Man, I haven't seen these guys since Leo blasted New Rome! Boy, was Terminus mad...

Anyway! So that's all we did during dinner, except I was also shoveling food down my throat. At times, Sevvy and Minnie would give me disgusted looks. I gave them my trademark lopsided grin in return each and every time. When dinner was over, Minnie told these "Prefects" to take the first-years up to their common rooms. I saw Hermione and Ron stand up, calling to Gryffindor first-years. Then Minnie seemed to remember something.

"If all Gryffindors would stay a little while longer, it would be very much appreciated!" she said. The Gryffindors all hosted confused looks on their faces but nodded and returned to their seats at the Gryffindor house table. Once the other houses were gone from the Great Hall, Minnie stood up and said,

"Professor Jackson here has faced many horrors. At times, he has what he calls "flashbacks" of these horrors, leaving him paralyzed and in a state of which he can not register what happens around him. I have asked you all to stay because I want all of you to chose one student- NOT YET!- that will be responsible for helping your professor out of these horrid moments. It also goes for the nightmares he has during the night. This person will know the secret to entering Professor Jackson's room and he or she alone will know it. Along with some of the staff. He or she may tell only those that he or she knows can keep the way in a secret. In fact, those select few will have to come to me and do the Unbreakable Vow." gasps echoed the walls. "Yes. It is that serious. Not who shall it be?" whispers bounced around the group and after about a minute or so, someone piped up.

"It should be Harry. Harry's probably been through more than the professor so it'll be an easy job." Minnie and I burst into tears, howling in laughter. The students all looked confused.

"Terribly sorry," I started. "but I can assure you, I have indeed gone through much more than young Harry."

"But he faced the Dark Lord!" shouted a second-year boy.

"Hah! There are worse people than mortal wannabes. And I face both faced and slain them at least once." the Gryffindors looked at me with mixed emotions. Some with a look of fear, some with a look of disbelief, and quite a few looks of respect as if they knew that I was powerful and that they did NOT want to get on my bad side.

"But... back on topic. Harry, do you agree to be this person?" Harry nodded.

"Alright," said Minnie. "Mr. Finnegan, will you please escort the Gryffindors to Gryffindor Tower? Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger here are going to be staying with me for a little talk." The boy I knew to be Seamus nodded and called for the Gryffindors to follow him. Hermione, Ron, and Harry stayed behind.

"Mr. Potter, I now that you will tell Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger here sooner or later so I decided to get this over with. Mr. Potter, hold my hand. Professor Jackson, will you be our bonder?" I nodded and took out my wand. **(A/N: I think I said that Percy was blessed by Hecate to do magic perfectly, right? If not, there you are.)** Minnie proceeded.

"Will you keep the secret to entering Professor Jackson's private chambers to yourself, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger?"

"I will." a gold band weaved its way around their intertwined hands.

"Will you help your professor in times of dire need?"

"I will." a second gold band proceeded to follow the first.

"Will you keep Professor Jackson's secret?" Harry hesitated at this.

"I will." a third and final band came out, making all three of them glow brightly. Minnie nodded.

"That is all." then, as if sinking into their skins, the three bands disappeared and the two let go of the others' hand. Minnie did this to Ron and Hermione next, except their last question was,

"Will you take care of your beloved ones?" they both agreed and that was the end of it. I put my wand away. Minnie then dismissed Ron and Hermione but asked Harry to stay. The two reluctantly left. Minnie then asked Sevvy to go fetch Luna, Neville, and Draco. Minnie, Harry, and I waited in silence. A good fifteen minutes later, the four of them came into the hall.

"You asked for us?" asked Neville. Minnie nodded and said,

"We are going to tell Mr. Potter here everything. About all of you, all that our Honorable Praetor and Lord here did." I gave her a pointed look. "We are going to tell him of our heritage so Mr. Potter can help the Lord when in more dire needs." the three students nodded and looked at Harry. Draco and Harry shared a look of loathing between them. I wonder what caused this hatred? And Neville and Luna just had serious looks on their faces. Luna no longer the laid-back dreamily girl she was on a usual basis.

And so, we told him. About the Greek and Roman Gods, the second Titan and Giant wars, me going through Tarta- no. No no no no no. It is Erebos. I will now call it Erebos. Yes, Erebos. The Roman equivalent of _that_ disgusting and terrible place. We told him about both camps, our lives, so on and so forth. Once we were done, Harry looked so shell-shocked, his body could have been an empty corpse. Minnie sent him off to bed with that happy thought burned newly into his mind. Harry couldn't tell anybody what he had just heard, not even Ron and Hermione. He did the Unbreakable Vow, and breaking that vow was punishable. By death.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I think most chapters are going to be at about this length. The last one was only 4 thousand something words because I knew what to type and I had a whole lot of it, too. This one was kind of rushed... anyway, ask questions, folks! Not just comments. And Nick Write, please elaborate on your review of "excuse me what?". I do not understand what you are asking. Please tell me if I am vague in any part of this story and also, tell me if you liked what I did for Percy's wand. If you don't like it, I may be able to tweak it a bit, But not too much. I still want it to be Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Stygian Iron. But review, please! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **DamHotDog**


	7. Ambush and Familiar Faces

**A/N: Sorry if you guys thought I was dead! Well, I'm not and here is chapter 6 for you!**

 **Oh, and shoutout to Zargham for reviewing. But I'm just going to say this right here and now, okay? I HATE JASON. JASON TAKES UP TOO MUCH OF PERCY'S SPOTLIGHT. HE HAS BEEN TURNED INTO THE MAIN CHARACTER WHILE PERCY HAS BEEN OUTCAST. I HATE JASON. I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM! Okay, so… yeah. And therefore I do not ship Jasper.**

 **When they speak in different languages:**

 *** = Latin**

 **^ = Greek**

* * *

Harry's POV

We've been waiting for nearly ten minutes for the professor to arrive. I alone knew why he was late.

I have kept true to my oath and have not told anyone about Prof. Jackson's secret of him being a demigod. Nor the secret of Prof. McGonagall, Snape, Luna, Neville, and Draco, as they too were demigods. I still seethed at the idea of Draco being a demigod, though. The thought! Draco being more powerful than me, and just because of his "all-powerful dad". I defeated Lord Voldemort for Merlin's sake!

Just then, Prof. Jackson came hurling in through the doors.

"Terribly sorry," he addressed the class. "I had a little talk with someone…" his eyes started to glaze over ever so slightly. I think I was the only one to notice. I, of course, knew who he had been talking to. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, and his girlfriend.

Prof. Jackson seemed to come back to reality as the slight glaze in his eyes disappeared, showing his broken sea-green eyes once again.

"Anyway, I will be a different teacher from those you have previously had," he said while walking to his desk. I took a good look at the classroom for the first time. It had changed completely. The desks were all gone and weapons and pieces of armor lined the walls, just as they had in Prof. Jackson's vault. There was also a big window that overlooked the Black Lake. It was a beautiful sight. Prof. Jackson continued.

"You have been taught defense against a Dark Art, yes, but now, I will teach you defense against something else. In this class, you will not need your wand, but you may keep them out if you wish." Everyone groaned. Seamus spoke up and said,

"Ugh. Please don't tell me you're going to make us read stupid textbooks all day like Umbridge. Her class was the _worst_." All of the Gryffindors laughed at this and Prof. Jackson just smiled.

"No. As a matter of fact, you have _no_ textbook for my class. Everything you do in class will be practical."

"Then why will we not need our wands?" Seamus retorted. A few nods of heads went around.

"Well, that is because you will not be working with your wands, but the weapons around you that are hanging on the walls." Everybody looked around and some people gapped at the weapons as if only noticing them for the first time.

"Y-you mean, you will have us work with _actual_ swords, knives, daggers, and other dangerous weapons?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"Yup!" Prof. Jackson answered, holding his "y" longer and popping the "p". Hermione just stared at him.

"Anyway-" Prof. Jackson started but I tuned him out when a movement in the shadows caught my eye. My eyes immediately darted to the said area. Apparently, the other students noticed the sudden jerk of my head and turned to look at me.

"Is something the matter, Harry?" asked Prof. Jackson. I pointed to the shadows.

"S-something is moving over there, Professor," I half stammered. Prof. Jackson followed my gaze. He took one look at the shadows and facial expression turned into one of… joy? Just then, a boy that looked about the age of 15 stumbled out. He had pale olive skin and sunken eyes with pitch-black pupils. His hair was a similar shade, along with clothing. The boy looked scared.

"Nico!" exclaimed Prof. Jackson, delighted. "What brings you to my class?" He started to advance towards the boy, Nico, was it? Nico somehow paled even more and the scared looked on his face deepened, growing more intense.

"No Percy! Don't-" he was cut off as five different voices suddenly rang through the air.

"Crucio!" they all yelled at once as five beams of red **(A/N: Idk what color the Cruciactus Curse is)** light flashed towards, and hit, Prof. Jackson. The professor stumbled back slightly and fell to one knee. Everyone fell quiet as they saw their teacher get struck down. Five figures emerged from the shadows. Two of them grabbed Nico's arms and held them, behind his back and two more pointed their wands at him, one in front, one behind, preventing the boy's escape. The last cackled maniacally. I realized with a jerk that I recognized them.

Death Eaters. **(A/N: Let's just assume that after Harry defeated Voldemort, they all turned heels and ran, but none of them died and none of them went to Azkaban. Just for this to work, I especially need Lestrange.)**

The two that were holding Nico's arms were Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy's two goons' fathers. Actually, only one of his two goons. Goyle **(A/N: I don't remember which, so I'm going to go with Goyle.)** died in the two that had their wands pointed at Nico were Lucious, Malfoy's father, and Theodore Nott **(A/N: It** _ **is**_ **Theodore, right?)**.

The last Death Eater, the one that was laughing maniacally, was Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange. I seethed at her. I hated her more than anything. Well, I hate all Death Eaters, but her especially. She killed my godfather, Sirius Black, for Merlin's sake!

"Perseus Jackson!" she exclaimed. "What a pleasure to meet you once again! Though this time under _much_ happier circumstances. Last time, I do recall you swinging a sword at my head." Everybody, with the exception of myself, the Death Eaters, Nico, and, of course, the Professor, gasped thinking about the prospect of our laid-back professor wielding a sword.

"And I… do recall… you… firing...cure after… curse at… me. We… are… even." Prof. Jackson shot back through gritted teeth, the effects of the Cruciactus Curse hanging over him like a memory. Bellatrix fired a spell at the teenager, sending him smashing into the wall behind him. People started whispering and pushing me forward as if willing me to stop them. It was understandable, I suppose, seeing as I _was_ the one who defeated the Dark Lord. I was about to tell them off when Malfoy spoke.

"Leave him alone, Bella." Everyone snapped their heads to look at Draco, al sufficiently surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth. Draco never cared about anyone but himself, the Slytherins, and never any teachers, with the exception of Umbridge. Draco ignored all of this. Bellatrix turned to look at him. Draco opened his mouth again, but this time, it was his turn to be cut off.

"I assume you're wondering how we got into Hogwarts, as no one can Apparate or Disapparate when on school grounds and within school property and lands?" she asked. Draco just nodded with a slightly surprised look. Bellatrix grinned in a malicious way.

"Well, our little friend, Nico, here, did a little something called "shadow traveling" to get us in. We bribed him saying if he didn't, his BFF over here, or otherwise known as Perseus Jackson, would be severely harmed." It seemed as if Draco accepted this answer, as he said nothing more. Bellatrix returned her attention to the professor. She advanced on him and put her wand to his neck. She leaned in, her nose a mere centimeter from his.

"Beware, little half-blood. We will come after you. You can not hide. You will die, and all of those you love will follow in your footsteps. We will rise once again!" she said. At first, her voice was nothing but a whisper, but it gradually got louder until she was yelling. Prof. Jackson winced at the sudden change of volume. But he then started to laugh.

"You know, you're not the first one to want to kill me. I've had SOOOOO many try to kill me, it would take at least a week to name all of them. My being in front of you right now is living proof of how many have succeeded in doing so." Bellatrix snarled and once again did the Cruciactus Curse on the young professor. He winced once again **(A/N: Percy, not Harry. Just clearing up some confusion there)**. Bellatrix moved back and fired it over and over at him until he was sweating in the strain of trying not to cry out. She did this for a total of 17 times, and everyone wondered how in Merlin's beard he stayed sane. Bellatrix held the last one a little longer and when she finally removed her spell, Prof. Jackson collapsed. I heard Nico cry out to him. Bellatrix just laughed and gestured for the other Death Eaters to follow her as she made way to the window and jumped out. The others followed her lead. I saw Nico sprint towards our collapsed professor.

"Percy!" he cried. "Percy, wake up! Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! Do you want me to shadow travel to Thalia and make her wake you up?" Whoever this Thalia character is, she must have a wicked way to wake Prof. Jackson up if Nico used her method as a threat. When Prof. Jackson didn't stir in the slightest bit, he got even more worried.

"You people!" he addressed us. "Does this school have an infirmary?" It was Hermione who answered him.

"I-it has a h-hospital w-wing if th-that is what y-you're asking?" The young boy nodded and then asked,

"Can a few of you come and help me support Percy? Also, I need someone as a guide. I've never been here before." Hermione nodded and said,

"Sure. I'll be your guide. Harry and Ron can support Prof. Jackson. Let-" she was cut off as two new voices talked in unison.

"I'll come as well. It is part of my duty to make sure the great and powerful lord is safe." It was Neville and Draco. This time, unlike the time in the Great Hall, I understood what they meant when they called Prof. Jackson "lord". Nico seemed mildly surprised at the two.

"Sure. We'll need all the help we can get. And besides, I would like to catch up with you lot. You've been missing for years! Reyna was very worried, I'll let you know. When she finds out you guys were here all along, she'll tie you up in a sack with savage weasles and throw you in the Little Tiber! In public!" The duo shuddered at the thought while everyone else looked confused. Hermione and Ron among them.

"Yes, of course. We are very sorry, Ambassador." Nico just shook his head as if he was laughing at their incompetence.

"Well, let's go then. That should have taken a whole lot out of Kelp Head, no matter how much of a hero he is." Draco and Neville nodded. But Neville then said,

"We should tell Luna. She'll be glad to see you. You were one of her… _closer_ friends." Nico visibly brightened at this. **(A/N: Don't worry, it's still Solangelo. It is not Lico.)**

"Luna? She's here as well? I can't wait to see her! I'll go shadow travel to her right now. Which class is she in?" Neville looked at Draco, who nodded, and said,

"She's in Divination. **(A/N: Let's assume she does Divination.)** You might find more than a single familiar face there." Nico looked confused but nodded as shadows enveloped him and took him away, leaving behind two demigods and a VERY bewildered classroom of17+ year olds.

* * *

Luna's POV

Class was going well. Firenze is a great Divination teacher. I quite enjoy his class. Today, we were stargazing and my day only got better.

"Okay class," started Firenze. "Today, we shall do a bit of stargazing. Get into pairs and-" he was cut off when shadows started forming in front of me. Everybody turned to see what it was. I was greeted with a friendly face when the shadows solidified.

"Luna!" It was Nico. "Oh, I've missed you so so so so SOOOO MUCH!" he then jumps up and hugs me. I am bewildered.

"Excuse me, young lad, but may I ask who you a-" when Nico turned around to look at Firenze, things started going downhill.

"You!" Nico growled.

"Yes, it is I. Come back to finish the job, have you?" Nico let go of me and shadows started forming around his right hand. They solidified into his sword.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here? You. Nearly. Killed. PERCY!" Everyone was shocked at him. Firenze nearly killed someone? And Percy? As in…

"You mean Prof. Jackson?" asked Cho.

"Yes, as in Prof. Jackson," Nico confirmed.

"Well, I'll have you know that he forga-"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE FORGAVE YOU! YOU MADE HIM SICK JUST FROM THE SIGHT OF YOU! YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM WHEN YOU FOLLOWED POLYBOTES IN THE AMBUSH ON CAMP JUPITER!"

"Alright, I admit that it was wrong of me to follow Polyb-"

"YOU ADMIT IT WAS WRONG?! OF COURSE IT WAS WRONG! POLYBOTES NEARLY KILLED PERCY, HAD HE NOT HAD TERMINUS THERE TO HELP! THEN POLYBOTES NEARLY KILLED PERCY BY POISING HIM, HAD JASON AND KYMOPOLIEA NOT BEEN THERE TO BARGIN! YOU ARE A FOOL! The only reason I am not going to kill you at this very moment is that five Death Eaters infiltrated Hogwarts and attacked Percy in his class. I am taking Luna now. I will finish with you later." Then he grabbed my arm and the world turned dark.

* * *

Neville's POV

We have been waiting for about ten minutes when Luna and a very mad looking Nico turned up.

"C'mon, you guys. Let's just get Percy to the hospital wing and get this over with. Hermione, Ron, I am declining your offer to help. Draco, Neville, Harry, Luna, c'mon. Oh, and uh, class dismissed." but then he seemed to remember something.

"Hermione!"

"Hmm?" **(A/N: READ MY A/N AT THE BOTTOM! VERY IMPORTANT!)**

"Can you please inform Severus and McGonagall? I heard that they are professors here as well."

"Oh, um, uh, of course. I'll inform them straight away." **(A/N: READ IT!)**

"Thank you." Hermione just nodded. And then we all went our separate ways.

* * *

 **A/N: Done! Please review! I love to hear what you guys think!**

 **Okay, now this is important. From here on out, I will no longer be writing Dam Chosen Ones Collide. My school friend, Jayden, will be writing it so don't freak out if the writing style is different. This is because I will be writing More Romans? and another fanfiction that will be very time consuming, and I can't possibly write three fanfictions at a time. I'm good, but not that good! So, yeah. Jayden will be writing this story from here on out, and I will be writing More Romans? and another story that will be a crossover of Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and Hunger Games. I'll give you guys a sneak peak of what I have, including the A/N for it. Here it is:**

* * *

 **A/N: This is a PJ + HP + HG(Hunger Games) crossover. Set after all wars and the rebellion. I have made some significant changes to the story of Percy Jackson, though. First of all, there are not seven but eight demigods. All of the original plus my OC Fiona. Fiona is basically the feminine version of Percy. Done everything he did, been everywhere he went. They are twins from both sides, kinda like Connor and Travis except they are actually twins with Percy being a bit older. Fiona is also a former Praetor of Camp Jupiter because she beat Reyna in a duel. Kinda like what Hylla and Otrere had to do for the Queen of Amazons like I said, she is a former Praetor, and not because someone dueled her and won. Just read my story to find out.**

 **Fiona's POV**

 **It was burning, the pain immense. Pain... yes, pain. It was all she could feel. Just... pain. Everywhere. It was in her body, floated in the air, and seemed to taunt her. The only thing keeping her sane was Percy. Percy's comforting words of familiarity, home, and love. He would always be there for me. Always.**

 **We were in Hell. No, not Tartarus, Tartarus was far worse. No, this was the Fields of Punishment. Gaea had won the war and killed the rest of the eight. (If you don't understand read my AN) Now only Percy and I remained. She knew his fatal flaw was loyalty so she gave him the worst punishment ever. Seeing me in pain and being unable to help.**

 **We were not dead, oh no, but once Gaea claimed rulership of the Underworld, she didn't care. She killed the others but left us alive to feel pain for centuries to come, only to let us free later on and have us live with the pain we had endured.**

 **The punishment was horrible. I was chained above a large pool of lava larger than a football field. A thousand Suns orbited my prison, the occasional fireball of lave jumping up and scorching a new part of my body, causing more agonizing screams** **to escape my hoarse throat. Then the occasional group of monsters that would come to slash their weapon across my back or hit me in a spot that was sore from lava burns. I would have gone insane long ago, but... Percy. He was chained, just like me, in chains of Celestial Bronze. But he was far away in front of me about 30 meters away. He had a clear view of me being tortured and his anguished cries were the only things that kept me sane.**

 **Every time a monster came to torture me or lave came up to burn and scorch, he would cry, trying to demand my release. A deal, he proposed. But Gaea wanted to see him in pain so she didn't heed him any attention. The lava was enchanted so he couldn't even bend it to his will. Riptide was tied around his neck so that it wouldn't reappear in his pocket, but where he also couldn't reach it due to his bonds. Every time I was free of any torture, he would sob comforting words to me, saying that we would get out someday, that we would one day be free once again.**

 **Eventually, that day did come after an excruciatingly painful torture session, with all of the monsters of Tartarus, all of the Giants and Titans and Gaea herself. I had passed out from the pain but Percy told me what happened later on after we were finally free.**

* * *

 **That's all folks! Stay tuned for more!**

 **DamHotDog**


	8. Writing Prompt Challenge(s)

Hey guys. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. But don't fret! I am not discontinuing or abandoning this story whatsoever. This is just something for a little fun.

Okay so if you haven't read the title of this chapter, this is a writing prompt challenge. There will be multiple prompts to choose from. When you choose one and write it, send me a PM telling me which prompt you chose and what the title of your story is. Or you can tell me in a review. If you are a guest that wants to do one, choose a one-shot prompt and write it in a review. Or you can do stories. And do it in the reviews. I don't care.

One-Shot Prompts

PROMPT 1

Make a one-shot of Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games. The requirements are as follows:

-Katniss must be already married with Peeta for years

-Must be during Peeta's funeral

-Katniss must be at least 60 years old

-Percy must be someone from District 4

-Percy must be a really close friend of Katniss from the rebellion

-Percy must be at the funeral comforting Katniss

PROMPT 2

Make a one-shot of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. The requirements are as follows:

-Percy must be in the same year as Harry

-Must be during the Battle of Hogwarts

-Hermione must be really close with Percy

-Must be the part where Voldemort declares Harry's death

-Percy must step forward, make a speech like Neville, and die in some non-cliché way

-Hermione must weep for Percy

PROMPT 3

Make a one-shot of Percy Jackson and the Avengers. The requirements are as follows:

-Must be on Percy having claustrophobia

-Along the lines of Anna575's Claustrophobic

-Cannot be the same plot

Story Prompts

PROMPT 1

Make a fan fiction about a fanfiction! Choose any crossover of Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Young Justice, Pegasus Kate O'Hearn or Avengers. Requirements are as follows:

-PERCY JACKSON MUST BE ONE SIDE OF THE STORY THE OTHER IS WHICHEVER OF THE ABOVE YOU WISH.

-Must have at least twice as many words if your story has 9 or fewer k words. (Thousand) if it has 10k or more, at least that many.

-Perseus must be one of the characters

-IF you choose Young Justice, must include:

*Percy Jackson

*Dick/Richard Grayson/Robin

*Kaldur/Aqualad

*Diana/Wonder Woman

*Percy goes to Gotham

-IF you choose Hunger Games, must include:

*Katniss Everdeen

*Percy Jackson

*Percy must be from CHB on a quest

*NO OC'S

*Percy must participate in Hunger Games

-IF you choose Harry Potter, must include:

*Harry Potter

*Percy Jackson

*4th year(Goblet of Fire) or up

*Percy joins Fred and George for pranks

*Percy goes to Hogwarts

-IF you choose Pegasus(by Kate O'Hearn), must include:

*Pegasus

*Emily Jacobs

*Neptune(the god)

*Percy Jackson

*4th book(Origins of Olympus) or when Emily is a Xan

*Percy goes to Emily's world

-IF you choose Avengers, must include:

*Tony Stark/Iron Man

*Peter Parker/Spider-Man

*Percy Jackson

*Percy goes to Avengers

That's all I got for now. Have fun!

DamHotDog


	9. Sorry!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in forever! But I do in fact have a life to live! With school and holidays and traveling and all that whatnot, I haven't really found the time to write. Please don't be mad at me! Anyway, this is honestly just a response to Krystal(Guest)'s review. I really have no idea what's going to happen in the next chapter of DCOC. :/ I BLAME WRITER'S BLOCK.**

* * *

The review:

Hey, I'm just wondering if you can explain to me the strangely popular trend of the demigods going to Hogwarts? It covers the crossover section between the two fandoms and yet I do not understand how so many people can conclude that the demigods would be able to blend into the Wizarding community let alone score themselves a position as a teacher despite the great difference in how their powers work (one drawing on the power of their godly parent, and the other drawing the power from within themselves) and the contrast between very specialized abilities like the demigods have and the versatile wizard's magic.

I'm not saying I think either is more powerful than the other, though demigods clearly tend to be more powerful at their specialized domain (ocean related stuff in Percy's case), I just do not understand how the demigods can be any real help to the wizards in learning to defend themselves against the dark arts. After all, unlike the monsters faced by the demigods, the creatures in the wizarding world do not turn into a mist of gold or come back repeatedly, and more often than not are simply creatures minding their own business. The way I see it the most Percy can teach them is Muggle style self-defense (even if it is dated Muggle defense), and that is something that comes naturally to demigods where it doesn't to wizards.

Visa versa would be true as well, at least as I see it. Harry & company really wouldn't be able to teach the demigods how to wield magic or their specific powers and are not skilled enough at Muggle combat fighting to do any good there. At best, they could give them a bit of a crash course on how to deal with three-headed dogs and the like, though I imagine that like the Wizarding World demigods already have books on that (likely written in Ancient Greek too).

I am not trying to diss on your story or anything like that. I understand it has its audience and appeals to many. I am just wondering why the concept is something that is so widely popular amongst the HPxPJO fandom and figured that as a writer of it you'd have the insight to explain it.

* * *

My answer:

I'm honestly just going to answer things as I read your review. I will put the line in question in italics before the response.

* * *

 _~I do not understand how so many people can conclude that the demigods would be able to blend into the Wizarding community let alone score themselves a position as a teacher.~_ Percy didn't want the job as DADA professor. McGonagall requested him because she knew that he had gone through two wars and knew how to handle the grief. Chiron knew that if he simply told Percy that McGonagall had only _requested_ and not _required_ his services, Percy would just deadpan a no. So Chiron told Percy that the Gods requested it and Percy didn't really want to be blasted to smithereens. As for Minerva and Severus, they didn't have a very big connection to the gods since the Western Civilization moved to the United States awhile after they were born(I'm making that up for the sake of the story). And since they are only descendants, their godly side wouldn't show very much. Plus, Minerva being the daughter of Minerva would only enhance her intelligence. The same reasons apply to the other demigods. The Western civilization moved shortly after they were born, resulting in them having little to no relationship with the gods. The only way that they know of them is because after the Second Titan war when Percy requested that the Gods heed more attention to their children, they assumed it also applied to their Roman aspects' children they bring them to Camp Jupiter every summer. Each of their mortal parents knows of this. That is how they know that they are Demigods, but also how they blend in. If you wonder how they continue to blend in even after going to Camp Jupiter, I will say that since they realized their Demigod status _after_ developing their magic, their Demigod capabilities were reduced. Luna is relatively smarter, Draco is more clever and sly, and Nevile takes comfort in Herbology. For Percy, in this matter, his magic was given to him as a blessing from Hecate. Because of his experience with his godly powers, his magic becomes more advanced. Plus, Hecate granted him perfect control over magic. This would only last for the durration of Percy's teaching. His powers over water would not be amplified, as, in my opinion, they are already amplified to the max. This, of course, only applies to my story. Hope this was of some help!

* * *

 _~I just do not understand how the demigods can be any real help to the wizards in learning to defend themselves against the dark arts. After all, unlike the monsters faced by the demigods, the creatures in the wizarding world do not turn into a mist of gold or come back repeatedly, and more often than not are simply creatures minding their own business. The way I see it the most Percy can teach them is Muggle style self-defense (even if it is dated Muggle defense), and that is something that comes naturally to demigods where it doesn't to wizards.~_ Percy didn't go to teach them how to defend themselves against the dark arts. That's just an alias. The main reason Percy is there is to help the students get over the grief of war and move on from their losses. Also, this, to me, would be sufficient information to know. The great veterans of the Battle of Hogwarts wouldn't want to die just because of some Muggle affair, now would they? Also, it would just be to let the Wizards get a brief understanding of how to handle a Muggle weapon(Do daggers count as a Muggle weapon? Lestrange used one and it killed Dobby. And Gryffindor had his sword, so I don't think that you could just easily label it as a Muggle weapon).

* * *

 _~Harry & company really wouldn't be able to teach the demigods how to wield magic or their specific powers and are not skilled enough at Muggle combat fighting to do any good~ _First off, Percy and Co. wouldn't need the crash course for Muggle combat. They do that well enough because, in my point of view, fighting a monster is essentially the same as battling a human. The only difference being, you fight to kill when battling a monster. Second, I don't really know how to answer the former. I never really thought of there being a vice versa. Sorry I couldn't be of more help.

* * *

 **Wow. I read that about an hour and a half ago and wrote it in about 2/3rds the amount of time. I'm starting to surprise myself.**

 **A new chapter of "** ** _Pain, Madness, Three Worlds, and Death"_** **should be coming out soon! I already have a bit of it done and it's bound to be a big one! 4k words - at least!**

 **DamHotDog**


	10. Discontinued

Hi guys. This isn't an update. I'm not going to soften this blow - I'm discontinuing all of these stories except for Percy The Unknown. The reason for this is because I have sort of gotten bored of the story ideas. Also, I am quitting Fanfiction. I will continue to read stories, but I will no longer write. If you wish to read more of my writing, I am now on . My username is DamHotDog and I currently have two stories up: Ask Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Marvel, or DC and All I Wanted Was a Normal Life. I'll give you guys the summaries if you want to read them.

* * *

Ask Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Marvel, or DC:

Okay, so this is just one of the "ask the -" stories. You can ask a question for any PJ character (all books, no Kane Chronicles. Trials of Apollo and Magnus Chase is fine as long as it is only from the first book) or characters! Same for Harry Potter, the Hunger Games, and Avengers! I have read all HP(including the Cursed Child and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) and HG books. If it is a Marvel question, it can only be from Spider-Man: Homecoming, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, Captain America: Civil War, and Black Panther(2018). If it is a DC question, it can be from anywhere. I have only watched the Netflix series of YJ and JL, but I have read enough fanfic to know about Jason, Damian, and Tim. I also have a lot of funny YJ and JL pics on my desktop. Mostly batfam. I might put a few in for each chappy. So... yeah. Ask away, y'all! Truth or dare is also allowed! (not the movie, plz. I have only seen the trailer and it gives me the creeps.)

* * *

All I Wanted Was a Normal Life:

Persephone had a mortal friend by the name Bruce Wayne. She met him in Gotham the night his parents died. They became the best of friends until the Gods just had to separate them. Persephone, or Percy, as she prefers to be called, told Bruce of her heritage and told him that she wouldn't live past 16.

After Percy leaves for the last time, Bruce is heartbroken, knowing that he won't see her beautiful smile, hear her melodic laugh, or get lost in her wondrous sea-green eyes ever again. He sets off on a journey and becomes the Batman in her honor. He adopts Richard "Dick" Grayson and they become the Dynamic Duo. But no matter what Bruce does, he can never get over his first true love.

Percy is relieved that she didn't die in the Titan war. But with reconstruction and new campers coming like a flood, she can never find the time to visit Bruce. When she finally does, though, Hera kidnaps her and the Giant War begins. Reconstruction fills up Percy's schedule once again. This time, though, Percy needs to help campers from CHB and CJ get over the grief of war. Percy knows that she can't leave yet, as she is their leader and if she leaves, the Camps will break down into Chaos.

It isn't until her 27th birthday that she finds the time to visit Bruce, where he is already 31 years of age.

Her visit, though, is delayed as the Joker kidnaps her and puts her through two years of torture as bait for Bats.

As Percy is about to die from a bomb, Spider-Man from an alternate universe helps her.

Will Bruce ever see the love of his life ever again? Will Dick get an adoptive mother? Will Peter be able to make a new life here in this alternate dimension? Will Percy be able to move on from what the Joker did to her?

Only time can tell.

Oh wow, you guys. I just realized that everything in this could literally be my first chapter. Ha! Anyway, enjoy the story! Oh, and I don't own anything other than the plot!

* * *

So there you have it! That's all, you guys. I'm really sorry, please understand. Percy The Unknown should be up soon! Also, all stories(including Percy The Unknown for fanfiction writes only, not if you're on wattpad. All other stories may be adopted for wattpad) are now up for adoption! Just PM me. My profile will still exist, I'll just not be active.

Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon


End file.
